


Holding On

by CertifiedBratPrince



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Coma, Longing, M/M, Major Injury, Medical Care, Nursing, Pining, Semi graphic depictions of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedBratPrince/pseuds/CertifiedBratPrince
Summary: Lestat has undergone a serious injury and Louis is left to care for him whilst he recovers.
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me at night whilst trying to sleep. If it’s well received I might do a longer fic w/ multiple chapters about the before and after of this one shot.

Louis quietly lit one of the oil lamps in the darkened room, settling into the routine he’s had for the past few weeks. Carrying a small bucket of warm water in one hand, and a washcloth in the other, he made his way over to the bed where Lestat laid. The blond still looked the same, eyes encircled by dark bruises still closed, hands loosely draped over his waist, his face and skin paler than normal. 

Setting down the water, he got to work. With practiced hands he slowly stripped Lestat of his shirt, followed by his pants, and undergarments. He untied the bandages from around the other’s midsection, slowly unwrapping the cloth bandage to throw away. Within seconds the smell of infected flesh hit his nose, and he tried not to gag. You never get used to that smell of rot and decay. 

Discarding the old bandage, Louis moved to start washing the other’s body using a cloth and the water he had brought with him earlier. It was a slow meticulous process, as he bathed the other, trying not to twist or move Lestat’s body in an unnatural position. He inspected the gaping wound in the other’s abdomen, which was barely making any healing process. If only he could take the blonde to a real doctor, but for now his care would have to suffice.

He gently cleaned Lestat’s face before depositing the wash cloth back into the pail of water, taking a moment to just sit and breath. Despite having done this for almost 3 months now, he still hadn’t fully numbed to the sight yet. Lestat looked dead. More dead than normal, the only sign that he was clinging on to his immortal life was the occasional flutter of his eyes when a light was turned on. 

Shaking his head, Louis ran a hand through Lestat’s thinned hair, pulling even more strands back when he removed his hand despite the gentle touch. Pausing to shake the dead strands of blond hair from in between his fingers, he let his hand trace down Lestat’s sharp cheekbone. Down to his jaw, brushing his collar bone before moving back up to cup the other’s cheek for a few seconds before removing his touch all together.

With a sort of resentment he stood up, fetching new bandages and a mediocre antibiotic that was resting on a dresser nearby. Struggling to move Lestat’s dead weight around he finally managed to apply the ointment and rewrap the wound. Then he redressed the comatose man in fresh clothes, making sure every button was fastened and his shirt was straight.

As he turned to leave, Louis lingered in the door way, casting a glance to Lestat as if hoping he would open his eyes, say something in that taunting voice of his. Because then Louis could breathe a sigh of relief, and he could pretend he hadn’t been worried sick, like all those feelings that had been pushing to the back of his head didn’t exist. He could say he didn’t care about Lestat, act like his heart wasn’t on the line. 

But for now it was the same as always, in the dead quiet house, and Louis was alone with his thoughts and an empty heart. He blew out the candle, said ‘’I love you’’ to Lestat, before closing the door. 

Maybe tomorrow he would wake. 


End file.
